The boy from her dreams
by Miyoko-tan
Summary: Is it true that some dreams can become reality? I never once believed that was true, but I was completely wrong... I realized that they can come true when my dream...became reality, as I saved the boy Natsume. The lingering questions flooded my head. "Why was he there? Is he okay? Why was that dream real?" Mikan thought to herself. Natsume x Mikan rated t for just in-case. (•o•)
1. Chapter 1

**X3 Heyo this is just going to be a one-shot story, so I hope you guys enjoy, or like it. Also if you may, can you please give me some structured criticism over the story? If you can then that would be awesome, and I might just extend this story-line if you guys actually like it, so please enjoy. Or if its too long of a story plot then I'll just put it in multiple chappies. . Don't forget to **_**REVIEW**_ **too!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice**

**Mikan's POV:**

It was a dark stormy night. The wind smashed against the walls of the house, causing me to wake up. As I gasp for air, I remember the nightmare that I've just encountered. Thoughts ran through my head as I remembered bits and pieces of the nightmare. I let out a small sigh, and I placed both of my hands onto my forehead to give me more support.

_Who was he? Why was he outside during the snowstorm? Why was he bleeding, and how badly was he hurt? Who was that young boy? Also….why was he wearing a cat mask?_ I thought to myself. After repeating those same questions multiple times, I decided that I was going to go back to bed.

After around ten minutes of tossing and turning, I ended up staring blankly at the ceiling, unable to go back to sleep. I let out another long sigh, and sat up, allowing me to survey my pitch-black room. I then turn my head to my right side towards my window. It was snowing pretty hard, enough to get me out of school for the next 2 days.

I kick my aqua blue blanket off of me, and I turn my body towards the side of my bed. Allowing me to slide my feet and legs off the bed. As my feet touch the ice-cold floor, I use my hands to help me lift my body up, causing me to be in a standing position. I then walk towards my bathroom. _I'm lucky I memorized everything's positions in here._ I thought to myself with a smile curling on my face. I walk in and turn on the lights, which flicker slightly and begin to give off a dimmer shine. I then shut the door behind me and I look at the mirror, noticing all of my features. From my long brunette hair, to my caramel colored eyes.

I turn the water on and I take out a small wash rag, and I wash my face off, removing all of the sweat that had formed on my forehead earlier. I then dry my face off, then I sit on the bathtubs side. I stay there for awhile, as I remember different pieces of the nightmare, with the boy, and the wounds that he got. As I begin to daze off, a loud noise rings through my ears. I flinch almost immediately, while wondering what it was. I quickly stood up and ran out of the bathroom, standing in the darkened bedroom of mine.

_It came from the roof….._I thought to myself. I walked to the door entrance of my room, to where it leads to the hallway. I try to open the door slowly to see if oji-chan ((grandpa)) was up, but the door made an overwhelming squeaking noise, so instead I quickly opened the door. I then turned my attention towards oji-chan's room, but luckily he was asleep. I slowly take steps down the hallway, towards the opposing way from my oji-chan's room. The floor panels beneath my feet gave off a small creaking noise, but it was quiet enough to where he wouldn't hear me. I finally reach the front door of our house, where my shoes and winter coat are at.

I was wearing a warm pj pair of pants that where a ruby red color, with a v-neck t-shirt. Even though it wasn't much, it would still keep me warm from the cold with my coat on. When I finally get my pure white coat on, along with my pale brown boots on, I unlock the front door and I turn the doorknob, allowing the door to open. As soon as I open the door, an immediate blast of freezing cold wind slam towards me. The overwhelming temperature surprised me, but I needed to see what had happened, so I step out as quickly as I can, while shutting the door behind me as best as I could. Since the wind was still blowing towards me. I let the sensation of the freezing weather be out of my mind, and I concentrated on my main objective.

I walk towards the side of my house, where I heard the noise come from. As I look up at the roof, I notice that there was I large gap between the section of snow.

_W-what could of done that?_ I thought to myself, with my eyes widening a little because of the astonishing amount of damage there was on the side of the roof. I take in a deep breath and out of the corner of my eye I could see indention's in the snow. I quickly put my attention towards them, and I walk over to them quickly. When I reached the foot-markings, I lower myself onto my tiptoes, almost in a position to where I'm almost sitting.

The tracks were definitely fresh, since they haven't come close to being covered in the delicate white snow. I look for more foot steps, but they lead into the woods.

_How does someone jump off of a house roof without getting injured? And why would you be on a roof in the first place? Tch….idiots… Seriously how could that person get on it anyways?! What are they? (Mikan is referring to the person) A monkey?_ I roll my eyes, and let out another sigh.

I then take my phone out and I turn it on, allowing the bright light to give me something to see. I then begin to follow the tracks left behind.

_This is just like hunting a wild animal…._I said to myself.

As I follow the tracks, the woods around me begin to devour me whole. Strange noises from animals began to echo through the forest, also it echoed through my throbbing head. My breathing began to quicken, as well as my heart beat. I couldn't distract myself from the danger creeping up on my….and that danger was….hypothermia.

_If I don't head back soon, I'll be in big trouble..._I thought to myself. Even though I was freezing cold, I still followed the footsteps. Besides, this looked serious. Here and there, there would be drips and little puddles of blood. This person might be in a lot of trouble if they're out in the freezing cold blizzard, while being injured.

**After ten minutes:**

My eyes widen almost immediately, and without noticing I dropped my phone on the ground, as my hands went to my mouth covering my mouth and parts of my face. I trembled at what was in front of me, what was laying there coldly on the grounds.

_B-blood..._I thought to myself. A boy about the same age as me was on the cold ground. His skin was pale white from the freezing temperatures, his raven black hair had ice residue in it, and blood slowly seeped from his left arm. And lastly, his face was shielded with a black mask that resembled a cat. Then it hit me.

_T-this is l-like my dream…...NO! This is just like my dream!_ I thought to myself shaking a little. A couple of seconds passed, then I picked my phone up and I attached it to my jacket, keeping the light on. Then I went towards the boy, and I kneeled down, while picking him up.

_I can't just leave him here to die._ I noted to myself, as I carried him with one arm around the back of my neck, and with my arm wrapped around his left shoulder. It wasn't easy, but I still managed to carry him back to my house. It was slow, but we reached my house before he got any worse.

**At Mikan's House:**

"Oji-chan! Help!" I yelped as I slammed the front door open. He didn't respond. I shut the door behind me and carried the boy to my room, laying him down on my bed.

"M-mikan, what's wrong?" He asked in a surprised tone as he walked into my room.

I turned facing him with tears forming in my eyes, "H-he needs help!" I shouted. His eyes widened as he saw the boy. He then nodded his head.

"I'll be back," he said as he walked off. I nodded my head. As I see how bad his condition is, I quickly remove the mask off of his face. I blush a little, he was handsome. I stared at his face for a bit, but I shake my head to get me out of my daze and I quickly start to help the unconscious boy. At first I put my comforter over him fully, and I grab a clean wash cloth, and I run it under hot water, then rinsed it out. I then ran over to him and put it on his forehead. Immediately he started to look better, which gave a sign of relief.

Oji-chan them came in and took care of his arm and the rest. Oji-chan had to give him stitches, but not that many, which was good. he then switched the washcloth with another one, which later on he came in with a steaming hot bowl of water for later usage. He then told me to stay in the room just in-case if the boy woke up.

**In the morning:**

"Oi….oi! wake up," a masculine voice said. I ignored the voice and continued to sleep.

"If you don't let go, then I'll burn you hair off," the voice said coldly. I then quickly woke up, and a blurry figure was in front of me.

"hm?" I make a questioning voice, while everything was coming back into focus. After a few seconds I realized that I had a grip on the boys arm, so I quickly let go, and jumped back in surprise and land on the floor. I then quickly began to apologise, as I stay in the same position.

"G-gomen!" I shout. ((gomen=sorry)) The boy glared at me with his dark crimson orbs, which were piercing.

"What ever polka," he said in a harsh tone, while having a smirk on his face. He even began to chuckle silently.

_P-polka? _I thought to myself.

"What do you mean polka?" I asked in an innocent, but confused manner.

"Wow…..your stupid," he said with a taunting smirk, "you panties baka." My eye then twitches for a second and I then look down. Where a part of my panties where showing from when I fell. I blush in embarrassment and shout, "Y-you hentai kuro neko! ((perverted black cat))" he then glares at me as I fix my pants.

"I have a name baka," he said harshly.

"I do too, you b-baka!" I yelled back. He rolled his eyes and then said, "I'm Natsume Hyuuga….get it right….." he said as he fell backwards, laying on my soft comfortable bed.

I pause for a second and I then say, "I-i'm S-sakura Mikan…" I said in a quiet tone. He looks at me and then just nods his head.

"Mikan it is," he said sarcastically.

**A-nd i'll stop there for now. Anyways, arigatou for reading, and don't forget to review for me! ~0o0~ Also sorry if it might have went a bit too fast...**

**~Miyoko-tan**


	2. The baka and the kuro-neko

**o_o Sooooooooo… It seems like I have a lot of free time today, so I am just going to make chappy number two. Thank you guys so much for liking and following me already, its really awesome! Also this chappy won't be that long so sorry T^T but anyways I hope you like it, so please comment you ideas, and help by giving me constructive criticism…...just please don't be that mean!~ Arigatou!**

**Also don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice….you get the point that I am making though… o **

**Normal POV:**

The snow blizzard finally started to calm down to the point of snow flurries. The problem though, was that Mikan, her grandpa, and the boy called Natsume were all trapped inside the house. Natsume was still in Mikans room, lounging around like a house neko ((neko=cat)) pretty much just sleeping, and reading manga books from her book shelf, which was right by her bed.

On the other hand Mikan laying on her couch in her living room, trying to figure out why Natsume was hurt. She was also wondering why he was in her dreams. Even though she was trying to figure out an explanation for the last 3 hours, she still couldn't figure it out. She knew she wasn't that smart, and had very little common sense, but still this drove her crazy! She let out a grunting noise while repetitively facepalming herself, causing a large red mark to appear on her forehead. Her poor grandpa had to watch his grandchild hurt herself, but he just stood there in silence, latter walking out of the picture to retire into his garage where he would work.

**Natsume's POV:**

I let out a long exaggerated sigh from my boredom. I place the manga book that I was reading on the chair next to this blue colored bed. I push the covers off of me, especially since I couldn't stand the heat. I actually felt overheated! I then took in a deep breath and I took a survey of the room around me. Large posters of singers, and anime characters filled the pale pink walls. Almost covering over it completely.

_Who decorates a room this much? Oh wait…...that baka would…...heh….its kind of cute in a way….wait! What the hell am I talking about? Tch…..now i'm acting like a baka…...great I guess stupidity does spread! ._ Natsume thought to himself as a slight pink blush flushed his cheeks. He then facepalmed himself so he could snap out of it.

**Mikan's POV:**

I end up become so confused and stressed out, that I finally decide to give up. So instead of being on the couch all day long I decide that I'm going to go give that _Natsume_ a piece of my mind for the…...incident…...I hop off the couch and I head straight to my room, making loud stomping noises.

_You little brat! you will pay for seeing my….my...my…. / my panties y-you b-baka! P-pervert! I'm going to show you a piece of my mind you idiot!_ I thought to myself with a rosy blush on my face. I finally reach my room and I slam the door open.

**BAM!**

"N-a-t-s-u-m-e! How dare you!" I screech.

"..." I look around the room and I notice that nobody is there.

"N-natsume?" I ask in a confused tone. _W-where did he go? D-did he run away? N-no he couldn't….not with his wounds and with this blizzard its impossible… W-where is he?_ I thought to myself. I walk into my room looking around everywhere. I even checked under my bed, but there was nobody there. There was only one place left….The bathroom, but he couldn't of been in there, there were no noises coming from it. SO I walked towards the door knowing nobody would be in there and I turn the door knob, causing the door to open.

I stand there frozen for about ten seconds and then I slam the door shut. My cheeks feel blush rushing to them, and my whole face turns bright red. /o\\

_I-I-I-I j-j-j-just s-s-saw N-Natsume naked!_ I scream in my mind.

"G-g-g-gomenasai!" I shout and I crawl over to my bed, crawling beneath it. My heart begins to pound quickly, even to the point of where I could feel it!

_T-this is so embarrassing! N-not to mention the fact that he's going to kill me! How stupid could I be? I should've knocked on the door, but no my idiotic mind decided to have me open the door!. BAKA BAKA BAKA! o_ I yelled at myself while covering my head with my hands.

**Natsume's POV:**

_W-what just happened….I got out of bed and walked in here to take a bath, I even pre-ran the water, and right when I got undressed…...Mikan ran in….an….saw….m-...me naked…-_- then she ran out…...screaming sorry….while blushing really hard….I got to admit polka….you just made my day..._I said with a smirk on my face. I then took a deep breath and stepped into the piping hot water, and I sat down into the tub. My muscles immediately relaxed, which felt great….. _I wonder just how entertaining this girl is…...I guess I'll see later….._ ;)

**Meanwhile:**

Mikan continues to still cry beneath her bed, thinking that Natsume is going to kill her.

**Sorry if this chappy was cruddy -_- i'm just very tired…..and felt like doing a scene but I was too lazy to put any details into it….gomen…..but thank you for reading I promise that I will update soon. ouo ~~ =o=**

**Miyoko-tan**


	3. Im not blushing!

**Heyo! hey guys, sorry but this chappy is going to be cut short too, so please don't kill me... ouo**

**Me: **_**Ara ara, you're quite the perv Mikan!**_

**Mikan: **_**N-no I'm not! /**_

**Me: **_**Sure….whatever you say~**_

**Mikan: **_**I'm not! He's the pervy one here!**_**Points at Natsume.**

**Natsume: Smirks. **_**We'll...just have to see~**_

**Me: / Is secretly shipping Natsume and Mikan.**

**Mikan: **_**S-stop that! o/n\\o**_

**Ruka: **_**Hey when will I be-**_ **Gets cut off.**

**Me: Wait your turn rabbit boy! m**

**Natsume: Pulls Mikan close to me with a smirk.**

**Me: 0u0**

**Ruka: **_**Okay okay don't kill me over it! n**_

**Mikan: / **_**Lets just start already!**_

**Me: **_**Fine**_ ** n **

**Ruka: **_**Eh? ToT**_

**Natsume's Pov:**

After I finally got out of the nice, and piping hot tub, I dried myself off. I then put a pair of boxers, that were in a plaid format.

I then reached over a grabbed the black v-neck shirt, and I put it on, as I pulled the shirt down it covered my muscular body up. Covering all of my toned muscles, and my abs. I then grabbed the pair of pj pants that were dark red plaid…..again...and I put them on.

I then dried my hair off a bit with the towel, then I opened the door, to see Polka crying underneath the bed. I had to hold back on laughing, but come on….hiding in plain sight? I even up sighing, and I walked towards her without talking.

I guess she finally realized that I got out of the bed, since she finally started to react. She pulled her hands away from her pouting face. She had tears in her eyes, and had a tear sliding down her cheek. Her cheeks were crimson red, while the rest of her face was a bright pink. She also had a pouting face, which was so freaking cute.

"N-natsume?" Polka questioned in a frightened tone. I still didn't say anything, but I reached the base of the bed, and kneeled down next to her. I then grabbed her arm, pulling out from beneath the bed. She yelped and started to shake. I then smirked while pulling her into my chess, encasing her with my arms. She let out an _eh_? for a second.

Her shivering began to stop, and she finally calmed down, but I could feel her heart beat.

"Mikan?" I asked.

"Y-yes?" she asked in a nervous tone, looking up at me.

"Why's your heart beating so much?" I ask tilting my head to the side.

Her face turned bright red and she yelled, "I-it's not!"

"Heh…...yes it is…." I said teasing her.

"N-no its not!" she yelled as she tried to get away.

"Fine it's not…." I say in a disappointed tone.

"See I told you!" she said in a victorious tone.

"But you're blushing...really hard," I said in a more teasing tone.

"I-I-I-I'm not!" She screeched as her face turned as red as it could. She then pushed me down and ran away yelling, "You baka!"

**Told ya its going to be a short chappy!**

**Me: sighs** _**reviews anyone?**_

**Mikan: **_**So far….none**_

**Natsume:** _**At Least your liked…**_

**Me: **_**I need reviews though! T^T**_

**Ruka: **_**Um….. you coul-**_

**Me: **_**Shut up you baka rabbit boy! TT3TT**_

**Ruka:** _**Okay okay!**_


	4. A trip of hugs and kisses? I think not

**Oh…...I haven't updated this story for a long time. Gomenasai…...I've been writing alot in my other stories, so I kind of forgotten about this fanfiction.**

**I will try to update earlier for now on, but I'm warning you that they most likely will be short =o=**

**Please do review for me so I can get some ideas flowing^^**

**Ps: This chappy….I'm going to try to make it moe (super cute/kawaii^^) **

**Me: Man it's been a while since my last update.**

**Natsume: Yep you sure did.**

**Mikan: Aw it's okay Miyoko-tan! Besides you must be tired from all of the work you've been putting into your fanfictions.**

**Me: T^T Arigatou Mikan-chan!**

**Ruka: Hey Miyoko-!**

**Me: For gosh sakes can you ever stop talking Ruka-pyon!?**

**Ruka: But but I-!**

**Me: Udasai!**

**Natsume: Well anyways…. Miyoko-tan doesn't own Gakuen Alice...but I do own Mikan~**

**Mikan: **_**Blushes**_

**Me: AWWWWWWW!**

**Ruka: …**

**Mikan's POV:**

Its been over a week since the strange hentai was introduced into my household. And ever since then, that kuro-neko has been causing me some huge problems.

I was lucky enough to go shopping, since my Oji-chan sent me to do so. I let out a long sigh to show my relief while watching it evaporate into the freezing air. The cold winter morning chill clinged onto my spine, sending ever so slightly painful chills down it causing my body to twitch uncontrollably.

With this uncomfortable feeling I quickly snuggle my ta winter coat around my body, turning me into a human like water bottle out in this freezing terrain. Small snow furries threatened the sky once again, causing the world around me to seem even more emptier than it is. I look around with my honey gold eyes to survey the area that I was in. Nobody in sight.

Well I guess thats what happens when you go shopping in a middle of a huge storm.

The small grocery store in which I was heading to, was finally now in plane view. My frigid legs began to make longer strides to reach the heavenly warm place. And yes I do mean the grocery store since it's like 20 degrees here.

As I reach the entrance of the store, the crisp smells of freshly made bread fills my nostrils. Making it almost completely mouth watering to me. I open the right side of the double door, and I immediately enter, wiping my feet off at the entrance mat. I take off my large winter coat, hanging it on the pole.

"Now if it isn't little miss Mikan!" Mrs. Kurumi said with a joyed smile.

"Oh good morning Kurumi-san, how have you been?" I asked as I picked up one of the carrier bins.

"Great, and you?" she responded.

"Same, so how's Kenta-kun?" I asked in remorse. Kenta-kun is Kurumi-sans husband who unfortunately is suffering from a terrible illness to where he is now bed ridden.

"B-better than usual at the least," she said with a saddened smile.

"That's good, he must be doing better."

"Yes he is, anyways….I need to ask you a question!" She said in a loud whisper. I raised an eyebrow at her statement, but still responded.

"Y-yes?"

"A young man is here, he doesn't seem like someone who's lived in town for a long time….do you know him?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"...what does he look like?" I asked.

"Well he's about 5 inches taller than you, had raven black hair with pulsing crimson eyes….he kind of reminds me of a neko…."

"N-nat-natsume?!" I shouted in surprise. At that moment a pair of arms snaked their way around my hips, pulling me backwards into the strong mans body.

"You called?" he said with a smirk.

"N-natsume? What are you doing here?" I said while pulling myself away from him.

"Aw…...I just wanted to see you," he said with a saddened face. I immediately felt my cheeks burning rapidly.

_H-how can he look so c-cute?_

"Kyaa!" Kurumi-san said with a scenery of flowers blooming behind her.

"Polka…?" he said in his sweet husky tone.

"Y-yes, " I said in a confused yet angered tone.

"I've missed you," he said while kissing the tip of my noise.

"B-baka!" I yelled as I felt my face burning more, probably to the point of a dark scarlet. He smirked at my reaction and grabbed my hand, forcing me to follow him down the aisles to get food.

We finally were able to get everything that we needed on our list, including some hot chocolate mix, which is good for this time of year. After checking out, we put the items into one bag, and Natsume-kun insisted on carrying it so I allowed him to.

After putting back on my heavy coat, Natsume takes a quick second to grab my hand, forcing me to have to walk like this all the way home. Don't get me wrong...I did try to remove my hand, but sadly I gave up and ended up walking with him with a big blush covering my whole face.

**I said it was going to be short….TT^TT gomenasai…..but I still hope you enjoyed this chappy~!**

**~Miyoko-tan**


End file.
